Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding mechanism, and more particularly to a differential feeding mechanism for a sewing machine.
Description of the Prior Art
With the development of textile technology and diversification of fabric design, sewing machines have become diversified in terms of function and shape. For example, early sewing machines are provided with only one set of feed dogs (toothed bar) to feed fabric. Later on, sewing machines with two sets of feed dogs came into existence in order to meet different sewing requirements. The differential feed of the two sets of feed dogs allows to produce ruffles or to stretch the fabrics.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.